


Wandering Thoughts

by CatChan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Magic, Pinning!, Soldier!Steve, Steve is a soldier, Tony is a Merman, mermaid, mermaid!Tony, merman!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/pseuds/CatChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a mystery! A powerful magic artifact, Steve is searching the owner of.</p><p>It may be that mermaid boy with golden scaled legs and a very nice... No, not thinking of th- Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sea Sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318921) by [OhWhatAShock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWhatAShock/pseuds/OhWhatAShock). 



Okay, so I found this pearl, if you haven't read it, I totally recommend it, it's good!  
Illustration based on chapter 4 of [The Sea Sucks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2318921)

 


End file.
